


a history of touches.

by SweetwaterBackwoods



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetwaterBackwoods/pseuds/SweetwaterBackwoods
Summary: It's been a while since they've done this.
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	a history of touches.

Cel lets out a selfishly loud moan and they feel Zolf laugh into them. He takes his lips and sucks on their clit hard, which in turn makes Cel buck and moan even louder.

They slide their hands into his hair and grip the back of his neck, pushing his mouth farther in, and Zolf doesn't hesitate.

"Zolf," Cel breathes out. They open their mouth to say more but he takes his tongue and licks up their opening, so all that escapes them is a shudder.

Their head's fuzzy as they get closer. Zolf takes one of his hands and brings it up to grip onto their hip. He squeezes hard in an attempt to pin Cel down as they come. He rides out the wave; mouth still firmly placed and sucking at their entrance.

After a few more moments he comes up for air. He's panting and his breath hits their cunt which causes Cel to twitch slightly with aftershocks. Zolf kisses wherever he can reach. He leaves a gentle line of them along their inner thigh while Cel lazily combs through his hair.

He settles down there, using their pelvis as a pillow, he places his hand on their thigh.

He looks up towards them and smiles, "hi," he says.

"Hi," they say, smiling back.

The two lay in silence to catch their breaths, Cel keeps a hand still firmly placed in his hair.

It's been a while since they've done this. The first time was just after Svalbard, back on the airship. Tensions were high and emotions were frayed, it was a quiet, intimate moment between the two of them, that they agreed to keep secret. The world still needed saving and they both respected each other enough to put it aside after that.

Then the world  _ was _ saved, and that respect turned into something more, something that neither of them could place; be it out of fear or by pure stubbornness. Eventually it came to a head again, when Zolf set up his tavern along the coast of England, what was left of it anyway, and invited everyone to come stay. Too much drink and too few threats led to a long night of touches and shy looks.

And then they agreed; that there was something there, and that if they ever needed that sort of comfort, they'd find each other.

Cel arrived back in town a few days ago and he could tell there was something wrong, but he didn't push or pry, knowing in time he'd probably find out.

So he wasn't surprised when they knocked on his door tonight, but he was surprised at the fact that they kissed him as soon as they entered the room. No buildup or preamble, just a hunger, he was barely able to clock the wetness on their face that showed they'd been crying.

They made quick work; he removed his shirt, they removed their pants, and now they're here.

Again, he wants to ask, but he doesn't want to ruin this moment. So he silently looks at his hand on their thigh and begins to run a finger gently up and down it. Cel laughs and it makes him smile.

They let out a small sigh and the air turns serious, "was helping clean up around Dover. Ran into...ran into some," they pause, "some elves if you believe it," they say. They give a slightly bitter laugh.

Zolf looks at them and sits up on his elbow. He places a gentle kiss on their stomach, "how'd it go," he asks, already knowing the answer.

"About as well as you'd expect. I just...wasn't prepared for it. It felt...different than I imagined it would be, after all this time. They were nice enough just, didn't have the answers I wanted," they say.

He places another kiss to their stomach and squeezes their thigh before he settles back down onto their pelvis.

Cel laughs, "Why don't you come up here then?" 

He responds with a laugh of his own and takes his hand and rubs a thumb over their clit briefly. Cel sucks in a breath, "like it better down here," he says.

After another few moments of silence and lazy touches Zolf speaks up again, "you said you were seeing Jasper though? How is he?" He asks.

He can feel the excitement rise in Cel immediately and he doesn't have to look up to know they're smiling as he hears them speak, "oh! Yes Zolf he's-he's great. It was so good to see him. He's really improved in his skills in alchemy. All thanks to me of course, but the best thing he told me is that he's off and married now and, oh Zolf, he's having a child! My little Jasper. He's starting a family and he has an alchemy lab of his own and oh..." they continue to rant and talk about Jasper and he smiles as he listens. He looks in front of him and a mischievous idea pops into his head.

He slowly, as if not to alert them, brings his face back down. He removes the hand he had on their thigh and takes his finger and runs it on their bush. Their skin responds, but they're still talking without missing a beat. He gently takes a finger and inserts it.

"And I actually met his wife and she's- _ oh,"  _ their words fade into a moan and Zolf chuckles. He pumps his finger in and out as he kisses away around their outside, until he finally licks up their entrance again.

"Don't stop on my account," he says.

Cel let's out a strained laugh and grips his hair hard, "fuck off," they say.

He starts to pull away, "well if you insist," he jokes. Cel huffs and holds his face in place. Zolf laughs and goes back down willingly.

He keeps his pace slow, to have time to build it up again. He kisses lightly just below the spot he knows makes them a goner every time. He feels them shudder and buck up slightly to try and get more friction. He takes his other arm out from under him to place it on their stomach to hold them back down. Cel whines, "you tease," they say.

Zolf playfully ignores them as he continues to work. He slides in another finger and pulls his face out to nip and suck on their inner thigh.

Cel takes their hand that's in his hair and slides it across so it cups his chin. They move his head so he's looking up at them. They then carefully and deliberately move their thumb so it's in his mouth. Zolf takes the hint and begins to suck.

They melt into the bed. He feels their body go limp as they let out a content sigh. He continues to pump his fingers in and out while sucking on their thumb. They bring their free hand and move it up their stomach. They make their way into their shirt where it lays unbutton and they begin to stroke their nipple. Zolf sucks harder, which snaps their back up and off the mattress again.

He moves his head to release their thumb and they take their hand and move it back to the back of his neck while he makes his way to their cunt and starts to lick up their folds again.

“You...Zolf...I,” they breath out. With each word they try to say the desire in him grows and he begins to pump faster. Their walls cling around his fingers so he slows down, still trying to ride this out as long as he can. He kisses up and down then back up. He hovers over their clit and moves his fingers to rest just below it. He pumps in and out, making sure to just brush it as he does so. Cel squeezes his head with their thighs, “Please,” they say.

Zolf laughs. He looks up at them to see just how far gone they are. Cel’s eyes are screwed tight as they continue to stroke their nipple. Their mouth is hanging wide open as they breath heavily in and out.

He sucks their clit. It’s swollen and red and he can already taste them again. It’s not long now so he settles in and braces for impact once more. He lifts his lips only slightly so he can blow new cool air onto them. In a sudden movement he takes out his fingers and before Cel can object he inserts his tongue in their place.

And that’s all it takes before Cel’s coming again and it’s even more delicious the second time. He lets out a moan of his own as he takes it all in. He releases himself and licks up whatever might’ve got away. He looks up at them and swallows.

They look absolutely spent. They remove the hand from their chest and bring it down to cup his cheek.

“You’re a mess,” they say. He laughs and turns his head towards the hand on his cheek. He finds their thumb and gives another small suck. Cel whines.

“I should leave more often then, huh,” they muse.

Zolf smiles but his stomach drops a bit at that. He knows they mean it as a joke, but the thought of them leaving again does make him miss them already.

He goes in one last time for exclamation. He’s slow with it, careful of whatever overstimulation they might have. He makes this one sweet. Slow, gentle kisses, just so they know how much he...cares about them.

They don’t really come this time, but he does feel their body grow relaxed under him, Cel’s running their fingers through his hair in slow, lazy circles. If he knew any better he’d say they’re purring.

He pulls away and sits up. Cel half opens their eyes and stares down at him. With a half hazardous tug they bring him up to lay next to them and he doesn’t fight it.

They’re face to face now and smiling at each other. Cel strokes a hand up and down his arm, tracing the tiny scars there.

They hook their arm around him now and pull him closer. He falls effortlessly into their chest and curls his arms into them.

“I...I love you, Zolf,” they whisper.

Although it might be the first time those words are said, he doesn’t freeze up. In fact, the opposite happens as his whole chest is filled with warmth and he can’t stop the smile that forms on his face. He cranes his neck up and looks at them before taking them into a kiss. They separate. “I love you, too,” he replies.

Cel lets out a sigh of relief and kisses him again.

They fall asleep in each other’s arms. In a week's time, Cel leaves again on another mission that requires their attention. He’s not worried; he knows they’ll be back, and he’ll be here to welcome them home.

**Author's Note:**

> on the fence about posting this one, but I really enjoyed how it came out, so fuck it you know?
> 
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed.


End file.
